Fateproelium
by kujo135
Summary: The battle for the Holy Grail has begun the Green fraction led by Voldemort and his Death Eaters will face the Red fraction led by Harry Potter and his allies each equipped with a Servant. the question is not who will win but who will survive.
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N hey, readers, this is the first chapter of Fate/Proelium This is going to be my first real novel length story. I will be pulling Servant info from the Fate wiki please note there will be Au some Servant stats might get changed. Also, this story will get dark at some points, beware of these points I will post when it will get dark. Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Fate/Stay Night is owned by Type-Moon I own Nothing**

 _The Holy Grail War, A battle between Magi with a single prize. Wish for anything their hearts desire, be it something noble something grand, something petty, or even something pure evil. The Grail cares not for the wish only that the battle is fought. But the Grail does not want a battle just between Magi that would just bore it. What the grail does is give each Magus is given the title if Master and at their command is a Servant a heroic spirit of old empowered by their legends each given a class. Saber the knight of the sword Archer the knight of the bow Lancer the knight of the spear Rider the master of the mount Assassin the silent killer Caster the master of magecraft Berserker the mad warrior And Myself the Grail's overseer it is my duty to ensure that the rules of the war are followed. You may call me Ruler. This war shall be fought between 14 Masters and Servants seven vs seven. Red vs Green. An all-powerful Dark Lord and his followers vs a young man and his friends who seek to end the war that has caused much suffering. Let us meet the Masters of this war._

Malfoy Manner My dear Death Eaters", the Dark Lord Voldemort greeted with a cruel smirk. " It would seem that Wormtail has proven of some use for a change" several of the Death eaters chuckled. " Within this book is the key to my victory against Dumbledore and his pesky order" he laughed as if he could see his enemies dead bodies. " Yes master those filthy mudbloods and muggle lover will surely see that we pure-bloods are on top" crackled the insane witch Bellatrix " Yes, Bella" the dark wizard smirked " with this spell book that Wormtail procured for us. He held an old book with holy war on top. " My lord what exactly do you have planned?" questioned the voice of Severus Snape " you can't except that some book from some sniveling coward gave you. Voldemort took a look at his Death Eater with a frown " do you question your lord Severus?" he asked coldly. " Crucio," the Dark Lord said as the torture curse flew to the potions master. To Severus credit, he did not cry out in pain despite how much he was in. please forgive me my Lord" Snape asked forgiveness, as the spell was lifted. " I only meant that Wormtail lead could be a waste of time." " Now Severus" he chuckled darkly to his servant. " Ordinary you may be right, but with this, my victory is all but assured. " Voldemort said before he broke down in pure glee. " Tell me, my faithful servants, what can you tell me about the Holy Grail?" " Do you mean that muggle story of a magic cup?" answered Lucius Malfoy. " Does this have to anything do with the markings that appeared on some of our hands?" "Yes indeed it does Lucius" confirmed Voldemort I need all those who have a marking to come with me the rest of you leave my sight" he ordered. With that several of the Death Eaters apparated away leaving only five Death Eaters. " Why are you hear Malfoy?" frowned the leader of the Death Eaters. " I merely wish to wish to see my son receive his first orders as one of the Pure-bloods elite." " Very well you may prove useful with your son, young Draco maybe chosen but his magic power may prove insufficient for this" Voldemort said thinking on how to correct the situation. Both ignored the young man in question grit his teeth about to voice his thoughts on his so-called lack of magic power, but the firm grasp of his Godfather Severus stopped him. " Now then those with a marking shall be called to do battle and kill each other." He laughed at some of their pale faces. " oh but not to worry we will not be the ones doing the fighting" he eased their worries. " Each of us will summon a Servant one that is a hero form muggle legends." He paused to let it sink in "Muggles!" Screeched the voice of the insane witch Bellatrix Lestrange. " Why must we use such filthy muggles to for anything?" " Now Bella my dear, would I misguide you and use these muggles if I saw no point." " No my lord please forgive me" she begged. "Now seven magic-users are needed for this battle, however, we are missing one member another is not here summoning his servant at another location." the rest of you will summon a servant to use." "My lord," Draco asked hesitantly " will we really must kill each other?" " No my boy" he smirked at the fearful face of his youngest follower. " with this war we shall face another team of Master and Servants, and with my luck it just maybe Dumbledore and his order will serve as our enemies." " And soon my wish shall be granted and Dumbledore will die" he laughed truly happy that his dreams will come true 12 Grimmauld Place " Headmaster, have you any idea of these markings on my hand mean?" Asked Remus Lupin looking down at the strange markings on his hand it looked somewhat like a leaf divided into three parts to halves of the leaves and at the bottom is the stem. " Seems like dark magic to me" Alastor " Mad-Eye" Moody guessed gruffly. "No Alastor" came the rare grave voice of Professor Dumbledore " this is much worse than mere dark magic I fear that Voldemort," he said ignoring the order flinching from his name has done something unbelieving foolish." " Headmaster" Remus and the rest of the order looked to see the look of dread on their leaders face " My children have similar markings on their hands oh Arthur are children what are we going to do!" Molly Weasley cried over the implications of what could happen. " All of you go up to your rooms well see what we can do to get those things off" she hurriedly tried to get the kids upstairs. " Molly I'm afraid that will do little with the current situation" The headmaster stopped the frantic and overprotective mother " The seven of those chosen must compete in a most dangerous war." the aged headmaster told the gathered members. " More dangerous than the You-Know-who?" Arthur asked afraid of the answer. "Immensely Arthur my boy" the headmaster brought out seven different cards and showed them to the gathered members. " Each of you seven will have to summon a Servant as a team and fight against another seven who all will fight for Voldemort." More flinching at the name. " Headmaster," Hermione Granger asked hand raised showing her own red marking it was of three arrowheads going in different directions " Headmaster what do you mean a Servant?" " Yeah, and why does Voldemort have to do with it," asked The-Boy-Who-Lived, aka Harry Potter folding his arms revealing his own marking it resembling a sword a blade in the middle with curves on both sides of it. Letting out a sigh Dumbledore showed the first card "Saber a master swordsman" he showed a card of a knight in silver armor with a red ponytail" "Archer master bowman and long-ranged combat." a card with an androgynous person pulling back an arrow. " Lancer a swift and nimble spearman." a card with a man in red with a silver lance. " Caster a master of magic" a card with an old man and blue robes with a book in one hand and a staff in the other. " Assassin the silent killer" a thin pale man in a skull mask with black twin daggers. " Rider the knight of the mount" a card with a knight holding the reigns of a chariot. " And lastly berserker a soul who lost their sanity for power" the last card showed a beast like being with a large cleaver " You seven will each summon a Heroic spirit from the past one who fits into one of these seven classes to fight against another seven Heroic Spirits in a battle to the death for the Holy Grail and gain the right to ask for any to wish their heart desires, now than any questions?" The rest of the order looked at the headmaster with pale faces thinking about what he had said. The other Master to be looked at each other no one willing to speak about what was just spoken. That is save for a blond girl with red marking small arrow with two wings under it asked " Headmaster will I be able to summon the Crumple-Horned Snorkack as a Servant" It was then that the order went into chaos.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2 A/n welcome to part two of Fate/Proelium I plan to make the prologue 3 or 4 parts its hard to write a long chapter with work and all so I plan to make somewhat short chapters to put out chapters faster or if guys want I could have slower updates but longer chapters its up to you guys let me know in the reviews. In the next few chapters we see the upcoming masters get their catalyst can you guess them?

 **Ministry of Magic**

Deep in the bowels of the of the Ministry of Magic lies a room that contains a room of pure death. Within this room at its center lies a tool for executing witches and wizards that have committed grave crimes against the Wizarding World. This is the room that housed the Veil of Death. " Now Madame Umbridge are you sure this ritual must take place here?" Asked an aged man in formal robes to his companion a pink-clad witch, this man was Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. The Minister was glancing around nervously as the room itself was giving off an immense aura of death. However, the witch with him seemed unaffected. As he looked at the center of the circle he saw the relic that he found in the Department of Mysteries. A bulky piece of wood according to the unspeakable it was once part of the first-ever muggle guillotine. " Why yes Minister."The pink-clad witch answered, Dolores Umbridge. " We can not allow some half-breed or Merlin forbid some muggle to gain a powerful magic like the Grail." She spoke as if she was speaking to a child. On her hand was a red marking of three daggers in a circle formation going counter-clockwise. " Yes, of course, Dolores." the Minister quickly agreed " But why must we summon this particular Servant?" Fudge asked almost whining at the thought of what the Servant history was like, even a Muggle like him terrified the Wizarding world with his deeds. " Well, him being a muggle maybe a bit of a problem" Umbridge replied to the Minster wearing a far to innocent smile " Like all muggles, he will know that we proud elite members of the Magical World are his superiors all will be good. After all, even if he is a Heroic Sprite he is just a muggle after all", and with that, she turned to the circle and begun the spell to summon her Servant.

 **St. Mungos**

" Am I a bad person." Asked black-haired young man looking at the unconscious forms of his parents who were cursed into insanity when he was just a baby. This was Neville Longbottom who longs for his mother and father to once more smile. "I do not believe so Mr. Longbottom." Came the calm reassuring voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. " Why ever would you ask that you are a noble young wizard just like your parents. You have a chance to stop the Dark Lord once and for all with your wish." Kingsley looked at the young man whose eyes never left his parents. He saw the boy clench his fist and tears began to drip land on his bright red Command seal of three lines twisted together with thorns coming to from them. " I don't give a damn about Voldemort," Neville yelled at the older wizard whose eyes widen at anger coming from the usually gentle boy. "Mr. Longbottom I-" Kingsley Started but was interrupted by the now enraged young man. "No Voldemort took everything from me is it wrong of me to save my parents is it?" The young man stood eyes filled with tears pouring down his face. Running away from the man sent to be his guard. "Mr. Longbottom please wait" Kingsley shouted to the fleeing boy. Neville ignored him running in the corridors, and while running he bumped into another person. This person was tall and lanky with shoulder-length black hair. "Ah, I apologize young man." The stranger said, taking a look at the boy he bumped into face. " What troubles you lad," he asked "It's nothing," Neville told the man, wiping away tears " Just visiting my parents." "Oh you must be Neville Longbottom, I came to meet you." the man smiled at the young wizard. " Me w-hy me?" Neville shuttered. " Allow me to introduce my self my name is Roman Graves." The man introduces his self. " I'm here because of your parent's will. These were to be given to you on your 15th birthday" Roman explained handing over a letter and a small back package to the younger wizard. " My parents wanted me to have this?" Neville said to himself and opened the letter.

 _To our son Neville, we pray that your eyes never to see this letter, though we are not naive enough to believe we could live to see you grow into the man we know you will grow into, we will always be there with you. No matter who you grow into just know as your parents we love you and will be proud of you no matter what. Even if you're not a brave Gryffindor, an intelligent Ravenclaw, a loyal Hufflepuff, or a cunning Slytherin. As long as you remember to keep those you love with you we will always be proud of you. We hope that with our passing you are able to move on and not let us drag you down. During the war, we saw many people fall into despair with the many deaths unable to cope. We want you to be able live your life without us to the fullest to be able to stand on your own feet and make yourself happy. Inside this package is a medallion that has been passed down the Longbottom family for generations. It's a relic from Japan belonging to a muggle warlord. During Voldemort's reign of terror, we used it as a way to keep our hopes up. We give you this as our way of giving you our hope. Love, Frank and Alice Longbottom._

By the end of the letter, Neville had tears running down his face not noticing a golden medallion with a flower crest at the center fall to the floor.

 **Hogwarts**

" Are you sure these are all the Masters on Voldemort's side Severus?" Asked the headmaster of Hogwarts. " Do you have any idea of who they are going to summon?" " I'm quite sure of the Masters the Dark Lord's has." Severus Snape drawled. " The Servants they plan to summon I have no clue. The Dark Lord ordered all the Master to keep the identity of all the Servants to themselves lest they incur his wrath" " I see so Tom does not trust his own people." Dumbledore deduced. " Do you believe that any of them have a wish that they would be willing to betray Tom for," Dumbledore asked hoping to turn Voldemort's Death Eaters against him. "No Headmaster they all follow him blindly they all wish for the same, to rid the world of muggles and muggles," Snape replied looking grim. " What of Potter and his lot I assume with all of those reckless Gryffindor they would rid the world of Voldemort." He scoffed thinking about how Potter always had to save the day and gain more attention to his self. Just like his arrogant father. " Ah, my boy," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. " They are charged with fighting to save the Wizarding World form Voldemort, but they are still children with hopes and dreams that are all but impossible. Why I'm sure that you and young Harry have the same wish." He said with a small smile on his face, looking at the bright red scarf held in the potions master hands. Snape just looked at the headmaster with a blank face. " I believe its time to leave the Dark Lord expects me soon." Snape got up to leave but when he got to the door the headmaster asked something that froze him to the core. " I recognized that scarf you are using for your summoning," Dumbledore said to the potions master. " Are you hoping to be able to summon her?" Snape just keep his back towards the headmaster not trusting himself to speak. " The reason you are in this war is for her is it not?" the headmaster probed. For Severus Snape could say nothing to refute the headmaster claims. Even though he knows the chances of him summoning her is slim to none, he wants to try just to see her smile. To change his mistakes, to save a life he himself was responsible for. Severus Snape had only one word for the headmaster. One word that would sum up his life meaning.

"Always."

A/n : thanks to guest Duel got the website to check grammar


	3. Prologue Part 3

a/n sorry every one I've been having some computer problems but now I'm back and going to try and put out some more chapters of this I have not abandoned this story I've had this story in my head for a while now and I want to finish it.

 **The Burrow**

"I can't believe you children are doing this has Dumbledore gone mad" ranted Mrs. Weasley "the thought of children in war is completely irresponsible"

"now Molly remember what the headmaster said they don't have much of a choice." Her husband Arthur Weasley tried to calm her down. "According to the headmaster, it is the holy grail that picked the masters.

"So, let me get this straight." A red-haired teenager asked with a smirked on his face. "a magical cup that rewards a bunch of witches and wizards in a death match with any witch, right?"

"yes, George that what we told you," his mother told him with glare on her face.

"and we got two teams to fight this war?" an identical boy asked "

"I do believe that is correct Forge" George answered his twins' question.

"and on one side we have you-know-who and his merry band of Death Eaters who have years of experience of Dark magic" he paused letting that sink in. "and for our own side, we got four fifth years two fourth years and a werewolf. You all know what this means right."

Silence fell no one had any words for the situation that the twins summed up using only a few short words.

"I think I know if we can get rid of the Dark Lord, we can use the Holy Grail to get rid of all the nargles from everyone." Luna Lovegood told everyone with a smile on her face. In her hand were a set of music notes.

"Gred," one twin told the other, "I think I might love this girl."

"All right can we get this going or are you going to flirt with my best friend." A red-haired girl complained her older brothers. In her hands was a pink ribbon.

"Ginny is right" a bushy-haired girl agreed "I really want to perform the ritual I a mean think of all we can learn from these heroes from the past.

"only you would see summoning some dead people as homework Hermione" complained another red-haired teenager.

"They aren't just dead people as you put Ronald" Hermione angrily glared at her friend. "they are people who have made huge impacts in history they are a wealth of information how can we not learn all we can from them."

"What would you even ask them you don't even know who you going to summon" Ron snapped back at her.

"well that's what we use the catalyst for" Hermione huffed like it was obvious. "were you not listening to the professor we can use the relics to get a better chance of getting the Servant you want. Which is why I'll be using this." She held up a necklace with a blue jewel in the center.

"Oh, Hermione were doing get it looks so pretty?" Luna asked. "I make my own like my beat necklace. I made more if anyone wants", she Offred, no one took her up on that.

"hey is that the necklace you found when we went to Egypt Ron?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow paying close attention to how red the other went.

"it was a souvenir I got" Ron quickly explained with a blush "I got them for my friends"

"That's so nice of you Ronald," Luna hugged the blushing boy. Ron sighed in relief but it was short lived with Luna's next words.

"Oh, by the way, if you got Hermione such a nice gift what kind of gift did you give Harry." She innocently asked.

" Have I mentioned I love this girl?" laughed George

"Now children we really should begin," Mrs. Weasley said trying and failing to hide her smile. She already knew that Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other. The same could be said for Harry and Ginny her dreams of a big loving family, which reminded her she needed to give Ron something.

"Ron before I forget I got you your own Relic it been in my family for generations maybe you could summon form our family." Molly handed Ron a sliver kunai.

"thanks, Mum" Ron took the kunai from his mother.

"Alright you lot enough of this time to perform the ritual," Mr. Weasley said to the children. "you all know the incantation to summon your Servant, right?" he asked looking at his son Ron.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley/Dad," all of the children told the older wizard and all went to their own magic circle placing their own relics, raised their hands and spoke the words that would change their lives and not for the better.

 **Location Unknown**

In an unknown location, a group of men and women were gathered together about to hear from their leader. All of them were eager to finally take revenge on the society that shunned them for so long. Apparently, their leader has found a way to overthrow the Ministry of Magic once and for all.

"Brothers and sisters our time has come" Came to the voice of the leader of the group he was a tall gruesome looking man his brown hair was slick back his robe was left open showing off his muscular hairy chest. This man was Fenrir Greyback the leader of the werewolf army.

"I have been in touch with the dark lord," Greyback told his followers, which was followed by wispier of shock and anger.

"Why would you talk with him?" one brave man asked his leader. "Even If he not with the Ministry You-Know-Who would soon kill us off when he has no use for him." The Man pointed out then shivered in fear when he saw the look on Werewolf leaders face.

"On any other occasion I would have your head by my feet for questioning me" Greyback began with a harsh glare on his face, but then gave smirk remember what the red marking on his are for. They were in the shape of a two-sided ax, with the handle in between the two blades. "However, your concerns do have merit. To answer your question, it's just a case of we don't interfere with each other till the need to work together comes up." He then held up a gold arm guard so that his people could see it. "This is our key to victory with it we will create a world of Lycans" His cruel laughter was contagious as all in attendance joined him think of the society they will create.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

"Why is it that out of all the members of the order I'm the one chosen to be in the war?" asked a man with light brown hair and a few scars on his face to himself. "And out of all the of the classes is it just plain irony that Dumbledore tasked me to summon Berserker." The man to ranted.

"Oh, buck up there Remus" A bubblegum pink haired women smirked at the older man. "Didn't the Headmaster have a plan to better control the Servant?" She asked.

"Yes, he did Tonks," Remus told the young witch. "According to Dumbledore if I forgo a catalyst the Servant, I get will be a better match to myself." He then frowned thinking hard. What Servant that could be close to me I don't know. But at this point, I don't have much of a choice we need to stop Voldemort soon before it's too late". He ignored Tonks flinching at the name.

"Hey, Remus?" Tonks hesitantly started to ask. "If we didn't have to stop You-Know-Who what would you wish for if you won this whole Holy War?" She waited already having an idea of what it would be. "Would you ask it to cure you little Furry problem."

Remus stood in silence thinking over her words. "Tonks, I have lived with my Lycanthropy for so long it is a part of me I could never wish it away for my own benefit. I rather wish for a cure for all Lycans. No child should ever live the life I had to."

"Wow Remus thats sounds wonderful" Tonks smiled at the older man but in her heart, she only had one thought _"If only you could see that you are such a wonderful man maybe one day, we can truly be together._


	4. Prologue Final part

**_Malfoy Manor_**

" The time for war is upon us" proclaimed a man with red hair that seemed to be made of flames and pale skin. He was dressed in a black and gold armor and cloak made of flames. " For you will now bring forth my soldiers to me. The red-haired man smirked at the looks of disgust at the man giving orders.

" Lancer do not think you can control my Death Eaters so easily." Lord Voldemort coldly told the man sitting on his own throne. " I am your Master so you will know your place."

" Oh but dear Master I do know my place" the Servant of the spear chuckled then rose to meet his master eye to eye. " I am one who even the Gods fear. While I may call you Master know this I am far more powerful than you will ever be which is why I will lead my army into the battlefield."

Voldemort looked as if he would Curcio the disrespectful Servant right there. In fact, most of the Dark Wizards wanted to attack the man that took the place of their feared leader. Fortunately, they all had enough sense to realize that would almost mean Death. However, one less sane witch decided to make her views known.

" how dare you speak to the Dark Lord like that." Raged the insane witch Bellatrix Lestrange. " it is he who gave you life so be grateful like the horrid muggle you are." She aimed her wand towards Lancer while Lancer himself smirked at the woman's attempt to threaten her.

" I do believe that is enough." A cool calculating voice told the room. " Lestrange I understand that your hatred of the muggle scum, you must calm your self Lancer is correct he should be the leader of our little army." The voice belonged to a tall middle-aged male with brown hair. " unless of course, you all plan to fight the Servants by yourselves, if that is the case then perhaps the Pure-bloods should be breed out it should save the Wizarding World from your stupidly." The man said with much amusement in his voice.

That did not go over well with the other Death Eaters all around you could see wands pointed towards the man who mocks all Pure-bloods and in front of the Dark Lord no less.

" Archibald Romano I should kill you for such insolence!" yelled the Dark Lord, but then calmed himself. " However you may be right that we must remember while they may have been a muggle in life they are no longer." He relented. " But remember this if you ever show such disrespect again I will kill you where you stand and use your bones to build my new throne." He declared to Archibald, who was not fazed by the threat.

"But of course my lord I merely believe it be more logical to place Lancer in charge of the front line battles." The brown-haired wizard reasoned with his Lord.

A sudden burst of laughter echoed through the halls of the manor. It came from a tall woman in a bright red trench coat. She had long pink hair and on her face was a scar on that split in between her eyes. " I seem to have been summoned by one gutsy Master." The woman said in between laughs. " It's a shame that none of the other would be this fun.

" Hold your tongue Rider lest I remove it." An angry Lancer told the Servant of the mount. " And as for you Master I shall follow you for the time being but if you fail to learn your place I shall put you there." Lancer's glare even made the gathered Death Eaters flinch back.

" And what place is that you ungrateful Servant" The Dark Lord retorted, glaring at the knight of the lance like he was the usual muggle filth he so easily disposed of. However the red-haired Servant was not intimidated in the slightest, he raised his golden lance ready to impale his foolish master.

" Perhaps we should all calm our selves?" voiced Archibald as he saw more than one Death Eaters raised their wands at Lancer. " And would you all kindly lower your wands, those would do you know good as is," the Master of Rider said rolling his eyes.

" You shut your mouth, we are the magic elite this mud-blood is no match your magic yet you defend him." Snarled Bellatrix wand still pointed at the Servant who still pointed his lance at the Dark Lord.

" but he does have a point" came a soft almost fearful voice. " We can't actually hurt Lancer by ourselves so maybe we should listen-" but the voice was cut off with a hand covering his mouth.

" Quite Draco" Lucius Malfoy told his son with a look that promised pain if he was disobeyed. " forgive my son my Lord he does not truly mean his words." Lucius bowed trying to diffuse an already tense situation. He is but a child not ready for what it truly means the one of the Pure-blood elite."

"Malfoy instead of being such a kiss up why not let your son speak his mind. He must have some skill if he a child still learning what was you said to be a pureblood elite, was chosen as a master instead of you." Archibald smirked at the look of rage on the elder Malfoy's face. " Well young Malfoy what do have to say."

All of the gathered Death Eaters looked at the Malfoy heir wanting to know why a child was here in what could be the most important ritual of their lives.

" Well…. in the books." the young Malfoy began weakly, looking down at the command seals on his hands became more confident " The books that Archibald gave us told us about the abilities of the classes. He then gave his the best glare he could come up with " and if any of you were competent enough to read you'd know that the lancer class has high Magic Resistance. You may as-well be muggle standing before Merlin." Draco gave a smirk knowing he was more informed than most of the Inner Circle. Surprisingly it had the effect his father had failed to achieve. All of the Death Eaters even Voldemort lowered their wands seeing he had a point. Archibald smirked while Rider gave a great laugh. Lancer seemed to get the idea that he should stand down for the moment.

" While I still find the idea of taking orders from the likes of you Master distasteful. " Lancer said with a glare "I shall follow you till we defeat those who stand in our way.

" Very well until if I want to rule this world I will do whatever it takes even if it means working with Muggle" Voldemort agreed with his Servant. " For now, my dear Bella, you too young Draco it is time to summon your Servants." He ordered to the two soon to be Masters.

" Before you go young Draco I have a Gift for you." Archibald held out a stone tablet, To the Malfoy heir. " With this relic you are will most likely summon one of the greatest knights in history, the knights who Merlin himself pledge to aid."

" A knight" Screech the crazed witch. " Those filthy muggles stole From Merlin and Forced him to use his magic to help them in their problems. And you want to summon one."

With a roll of his eyes the master of Rider looked at her "ignoring that ridiculous statement, summoning a knight of the round table will do wonders to our chances of victory." and with a smirk, he added the one bit that might set her off. " After all you do want to do anything for your lord so working with these Muggles to get to that end." With that, he walked away leaving the woman ranting about disrespect and what she would do to him if her master let her.

 **Spinners End**

" Severus I may not know what the Dark Lord is planning but I do know that my family is involved." came a corner voice of a woman with salt and pepper hair. " I need your help to keep my son safe, the Dark Lord has given Draco a task that is impossible for a mere boy" she looked like she was on the verge of tears but composed herself.

"Draco is well taken care of Narcissus" Snape tried to calm the woman down. " The Dark Lord has given Young Draco the means to carry out his orders, but I will indeed help him along the way," he told the woman who began to smile slightly.

" Thank you, Severus" Narcissus grateful for what he is doing and risking for her family as she left.

" Wow Master you sure know how to talk to women, yet you are all alone in your life wonder why" snickered a voice from nowhere.

The potion master just rolled his eyes looking at the corner of the room with disdain. " Enough of this foolishness Archer show your self" he ordered.

" Very well master" archer laughed appearing out of nowhere. There he stood wearing a cowboy getup and a red tattered scarf around his neck. He was wearing a ten-gallon hat with a cocky smirk.

" So what will you do about that boy you promised to help," Archer asked of his master.

" I will do as I stated!" Snape yelled at his servant. " I will protect the boy even if it means my life I will protect him." the master of Archer decreed turning his back on his servant " Any more question you dunderhead."

" Just one master," Archer said with that ever-present smirk on his face " which boy do you mean to protect or do you intend to play both sides and keep them both safe who will you betray to keep a promise. " Archer asked looking at his master with a calculating gaze. " Either way it I look forward to this war and how your choices will affect the outcome because either way, you will be the key player in upcoming battles. Which master will you follow who will you save, who will you kill, who will you betray. You are the best master I could hope for."

Severus Snape just stood frozen unable to think of what to say to his servant knowing that no matter what, Archer was right. He knew that to save one child the might very well die. It didn't help that his Servant reminded him of that arrogant fool Potter. It was almost as if the Holy Grail gave him a James Potter instead of the love of his life Lilly.

" Archer What wish do you have for the Grail." The Master asked his Servant hoping to change the subject. It seemed to have done the trick because Archer was taken back my question.

" Well, Master my wish is simple." He smirked at his Master "Ill tell you sometime later maybe it'll help you decide your Real wish." with his piece said he went to spirit form.

With a scowl, he stood up and muttered " Always got to have the last world why does life seem to hate me. What's next some crazed religious killer with an even crazier cat lady. With my luck probably." with that he went to his kitchen for some much-needed tea.

 **Godric Hollow**

"Harry are you sure this is the place you want to perform the ritual." came the uncomfortable voice of Sirius Black. " we don't have to do it here."

" I know Sirius" Harry Potter sighed thinking about his choice of summoning locations. Over the last few days he thought about how to win and it came to him that he wanted to for once see the home he lost that fateful night. It was almost poetic in a way. The start of his long never-ending battle with Voldemort began here. This will be the place where he will be able to gain the power to stop him once and for all.

"okay pup lets do this" his godfather accepted that his godson mind will not change.

The young Potter heir thought about what kind of Servant would be best be suited for him. The Headmaster thought it is best for him to let the Grail pick a servant most suited for him. That made him want to laugh what servant cold possibility be suited for him, a Young wizard in over his head excepted to lead all his friends to war. He hoped he get someone to do it for him. Even with all the faith, everyone placed on him he felt that he failed them all and get them all killed. But someone had to do it. He held his hand out towards the summoning circle. And chanting the spell that will begin this war

"

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let [_ _Red_ _] be the color I pay tribute to_ _._

 ** _W_** ** _ith Draco And Bellatrix._**

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

Both of the soon to be Master held their hands trying to focus on the spell while all other Death Eaters, minus the other Masters and Servants could not withstand the harsh light of the ritual.

 ** _With Ron Hermione Ginny And Luna_**

 ** __**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.

Let the four cardinal gates close.

Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

The four Hogwarts students and the Weasley family were in a similar state to the Death Eaters. The light blinding all but the those involved with war.

 ** _With Greyback_**

 ** __**Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.

Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.

The answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.

The leader of the Lycans grinned knowing he and his fellow Werewolves were at last given to prove the power

 ** _With Remus_**

 _Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos._

 _For you would be one caged in madness._

 _I shall wield your chains_

Remus, using the extra lines of the spell, held his ground knowing that using this line will give him the mad Servant. He knew he was the best man to handle this Servant.

 ** _With Neville_**

An oath shall be sworn here.

I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;

I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.

 ** __**With tears in his eyes, the young Master reached with all of his might and magic to pull out the best Servant he could. He needed his wish to come true no matter the cost.

 ** _With Harry_**

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,

come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!

 ** __**The two wizards had to cover their eyes to with the surge of massive magical energy engulfed the ruins of the Potter home a feeling of hope rose within Harry he knew that his servant will truly be a great hero. Gone was the circle used for the summoning, in its place was a man with black hair with white highlights. In contrast to Harry's own bright Green eyes, the Servant had bright blue eyes. The cape he had was two colored the outside was stalk white while the inside was a bright blue. The servant gave a bright smile and stepped forward

" Upon your summoning, I have heeded your call I am servant Saber, I ask of you are you, my master" 

**RULER POV**

The battle for the grail is sure to be quite a battle what awaits are masters and servants in the war. Will these fractions truly be able to work as one team. Or will they fall due to their own arrogant ways? Who to trust who not to trust. This is but a war for any wish. Something that powerful is truly lead to some interesting turn of events. I welcome you to enjoy a story where anything goes friends turn on friends. Allies will be made with those who were once enemies. Let the Great Holy Grail War begin.


	5. Weasley Conner

Weasley Conner

Fred: Good Day lady's and Trolls welcome to the first episode of-

George: The Weasley Conner were we Fred

Fred: And George bring you all of the behind the scenes action of this story

George: We're going to bring Servant Audition tapes, interviews

Fred: Not to mention the pranks we can pull oh the fun we can have.

George: and for our first episode lets Welcome Draco

Fred: the Ferret Malfoy

( they both point their wands up to the ceiling opening a trapdoor letting Draco fall to the ground.)

Draco: What the Bloody hell was that. Oh god, it's you two what are you doing here I have a story to star in, unlike you two weasels.

George: well Ferret one your not the star of the story it's Harry and his Servant.

Fred: and two the most interesting bit is we got the spin-off.

Draco: What! I wanted that spin-off and that blasted muggle author gave it to you my fate-

Fred&George: My Father will hear about this since I'm too much of a wimp to do anything.

Draco( angrily growls)

Fred: now we let get back to the show and thanks to the wonderful

George: the great and mighty

Fred: the oh so kind and graceful

Draco: Get on with it already!

Fred&George: The author Kujo135 gave us some of the audition tapes like the one with you and Caster.

Draco: No don't play that tape ill do anything

Fred&George: well if that the case _ROLL TAPE C134_

Servant audition tape C134

Malfoy Manner

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let_ _green_ _be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here._

 _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

 _come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!_

A figure rose from the circle it was a female that looked like she was part fox. She was wearing a blue dress that showed of her impressive body. She looked at her Master that summoned her.

" Even if you weren't exactly why need one, I've brought you a vulpine wife from the imperial tomb!" the Servant, Caster, Proclaimed proudly.

" wait, _Wife!"_ Draco shouted the other Death Eaters had different reaction to the new Servant the females glaring at the bold Servant who dressed like a harlot, while the males were staring at her eyes full of lust.

" Oh, my" Caster went on " you seem a little apprehensive you are my master right." The fox-like Servant pouted. Tears forming in her eyes.

Composing his self Draco stood tall and proclaimed yes he was her master. Caster jumped up in joy at her Master and pounced on him. She took her into arms and gave a big hug squeezing him tightly cutting off his air supply.

" Yay! Contract Established! I look forward to fighting by your side my dear Master."

" Cant' breathe let go" Draco gasp between breaths.

" Perhaps we should of went with plan A after all?" Archibald asked with a barely contained smirk.

"Nah the lass could brighten things up a bit here." Rider grinned looking at the Servant on top of her Master showing off her affection for the boy.

End Tape

Draco: How dare you show that tape I was told by that damn muggle it was destroyed.

Fred: well about that he wasn't happy with you calling him what was it

George : A damn dirty muggle with no artistic creativity.

Fred: And he did not take that kindly so he came to us about a prank and well there we go.

Draco: Well there you got me I'm leaving now.

Fred&George: That's not the prank this is.

Caster: Oh Master your wife is here.

Draco: oh bloody hell.

( Draco runs with Caster chasing him.)

Fred&George: Until next time this is Weasley Conner please read and Review


End file.
